Talk:Scorching/@comment-24.205.223.71-20200131015223
I kinda think that this entire series was set in an alternate timeline of the Earth. I have three reasons for this. 1. New Continents and Moons Of course, we are unaware of how dragons age, or dragon years per say (number of days in a year, hours in a day, etc) so for this we are assuming that years are 365 human days and days are 24 human hours. In this case, Pangea took millions of years of the shifting on tectonic plates that if this were to be set in the future of our timeline, something EXTRAORDINARILY powerful were to have happened (asteroid, or Earthquake so large that it literally shifted where continents are). Furthermore, three moons are present in the night sky, and two of them have the same rotation (According to Moon Rising when Moonwatcher obtains her two powers from the full moons during her hatching) and the third is on a different rotation (Moon did not obtain a third power). If this series is based in the future of our timeline, again, something cataclysmic would have needed to happen (asteroid striking the planet) in order to from these three moons. However, life was present during The Scorching (dragons and people) so a cataclysmic event such as this would have most likely happened millions of years prior. 2. 7.8 Billion Humans If The Scorching happened right now, I would bet you that humanity would come out victorious and would have killed every last dragon. Militaries around the world have technology that would absolutely destroy the Dragon species. We have guns, tanks, missiles, nuclear weapons, chemical warfare, futuristic railguns, etc. Humanity (in 2020) would have needed to have run COMPLETELY out of resources if we were to lose to dragons right now. I find it extremely difficult to believe that humanity would lose to dragons with the technology we have now. Also, if this was the case, we would probably see humans with much more advanced weapons (as they appear to have swords cast from metal) than they do currently in the series. I bet that if humanity died due to dragons someone would have had at least the simplest idea of how gunpowder works. Plus that's a lot of people to kill, humans would probably be more prominent during the series if this was the case. 3. If the Dragon Species existed right now, where did they come from? We only have testimonies and legends about the origin of the dragon species, and if The Scorching would have taken place now, where did they come from? How did they evolve so quickly? Of course, not knowing how quickly dragons age compared to humans, we have no idea but to speculate that The Scorching happened on a completely different planet. The dragon species has seemed to have existed for thousands of years, and I would speculate that we would know about their existence right now. In conclusion, I believe that the WoF series does not take place on our planet, or it takes place in a different timeline of our planet, and that lifeforms on Earth appear on this planet or timeline